


AngeloNovax

by CastielLover20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, designer!castiel, model!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLover20/pseuds/CastielLover20
Summary: Dean is a photographer and Castiel is a famous designer. They will work together until Castiel asks Dean to be his new model.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitecrawace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrawace/gifts).



> Request in Tumblr from: @whitecrawace For my 3,000 (+284) follower thanksgiving. This is mostly inspired by "The assassination of Gianni Versace". I hope you like it, this will have two chapters.

Dean didn't expect that. He didn't expect that the famous designer Castiel Novak would be that handsome. He had seen every interview the famous designer was, he had examined every single piece of clothing the man designed but he never expected him to be that... Gorgeous. And now he was standing in front of him.

 

Dean always wanted to be a designer too, and Castiel was one of his motivations. " _I am not some kind of... wizard in designing clothes. I just had a passion and worked it. Everyone can design. Every single person. As long as you love something you can achieve it._ " This was all Dean wanted to start thinking about creating fashion. But after a long time of trying and fighting to even think something that simple as a suit, he gave up. 'It wasn't what I should do' Dean thought and this was how he decided to become a photographer. 

 

And of course, he didn't regret it ever. He had the leverage to watch new collections, to do what he loved. To be surrounded by different clothes, beautiful lines in the human body and be responsible to make them look even more ravishing and glorious by taking care of the light, the contrast, the angle of the shot, the colors. He had the chance to capture that fascinating kind of art. Everything was his responsibility and he was proud when he could see his work printed in magazines or online on websites. 

 

And now, he had to photograph the new winter collection of the big designer Castiel Novak. His true idol. He never expected that his reputation as a photographer reached the level of someone like Novak. He loved everything in him since he was a teen. It was true, Dean was around thirty and Castiel at the end of forty, but still looking as gorgeous as he was twenty years ago, that he first became famous.

 

Dean only talked to Castiel's manager, Benny Lafitte, a man that was really warm with him. "I am glad we will work together. Mr. Novak was disappointed by his former photographer and when I found your website, he was really pleased with your work. He needed a new fresh collection and he wants the best shots. I don't know if you read what 'The New York Times' wrote about him." he said in a sad look. And indeed, Dean did.

 

The designer Zak Gal wrote in the magazine in a three-page article that Novak's clothes were old, passé and that probably he should stop making new clothes for his own good. That he had a good name in the fashion circle and he should try to keep it by stopping. That he was old enough and he was out of new ideas. 

 

Dean was confused that Novak even read the article and felt that offended. In his last interview that he was asked about his opinion in the article, he answered sarcastically that Zak Gal should try to stop judging his clothes and look of how low the calls of his own were. And that made Castiel look nothing more than annoyed and mean. Even if Dean had noticed that rarely the man cared for other people's opinion.

 

So now Castiel Novak was standing in distance from Dean, talking to him only by his manager. Dean, no matter how much he wanted to walk there and tell him how amazing he was to his eyes and how much he admired him as a person and as a designer, he decided not to fangirl in front of him and work serious and typical as he should. He might also have a chance to photograph his next collection if he was good enough. 

 

Novak was wearing an amazing silk white suit with a cyan tie that reflected the color of his eyes. Dean couldn't stop staring at him every five minutes. Dark hair, taller than he thought. A pure gentleman. He realized that he gave him too a few cold glares, that made Dean nothing more than anxious. He couldn't ask why Novak's nickname was " **Angelo in Bianco** ". All his clothes were in white with a few blue or red details, all inspired by Angels and religion. That's why the name of his brand was " _ **AngeloNovax**_ ", sewed in every single work with a white threat. They said that he was half Italian, but since he never spoke about his personal life in anyone, they didn't actually know. Except that his knowledge in the Italian language and every European language was flawless. He was simply perfect.

 

Dean was nothing more than blessed, taking photographs of the models, giving instructions on what posture would better show up the details. And Dean was the first seeing the collection. He wasn't reading in a magazine, he could even feel the fabric and examined the hard work. And of course, Castiel was observing from distance, happy with his work. As it seemed. He had a cold face the whole time. This sweet man, when he was working he was serious and had a thoughtful worried face the whole time. And Dean only wished to be able to even greet him when he was done.

 

And now, after he captured perfectly the twelve models, he heard everyone clap in excitement, that this work was done perfectly again. He turned to look at Castiel whispering something in his manager before leaving the studio. Lafitte walked towards Dean and the only thing the green eyes worried was that Novak wasn't pleased by his work. But the news were extremely good for him. "Mr. Novak wants to talk to you in private," he said with a bright smile. Dean looked at him confused and happy. For a moment he got lost in thought about the rumors that Castiel was gay and had an affair with his manager. All these were rumors of course and gossip, but Dean only hoped it wasn't real. After a push to his back by Lafitte, he returned to reality and walked with him outside in the cold that Castiel was standing, smoking.

 

"Cold is wholesome, isn't Mr. Winchester?" he gave him a warm and calming smile. 

 

"I guess so. You can call me Dean, Mr. Novak. I hope you are satisfied with my work sir." Dean almost stuttered.

 

"Of course I am, Dean," He said the name like it was something sweet like it was a poem. "But you also can call me Castiel." he grinned at him and offered him the cigarette.

 

"No Mr. Ehm, Castiel, thank you I don't smoke. Can I ask the reason you called me?" he said hesitating feeling much more comfortable than before.

 

Castiel sighed and shivered a little from the cold. "Have you ever thought about modeling?"

 

"No sir, why?"

 

"I would want you to model for me. Would you? Being my main model?" he said cold serious, reassuring Dean he wasn't joking.

 

"How... How? Why? I am flattered sir... Castiel... but why me? I don't have the body of a model and I am sure you have so many people wanting this place"

 

"I want you" That made Deans' heart melt. You. I want you. "I want you, Dean. I want someone that inspires me in making new clothes. Zak might be right. I am getting old. I think I can fight a little more in fashion having you as my model. I was staring at you all this long. Your movement, the way you talk, you breathe. I like something about you, I can't define now. But I want to discover all these new feelings you make me feel. You can say no, you don't seem really interested" he said with a sense of sadness.

 

"No, no, no sir! Cas! I want that really!" Dean said panicked.

 

"Cas?"

 

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that Mr. Novak I would be nothing more than grateful in working for you," he said blushing, beaming at him.

 

"Good. Benny here will call you soon and inform you for any details. I will need you soon. I want to prepare for the next season collection soon. It was nice to meet you" he said coldly and moved to his car. It was snowing but Dean was feeling his heart warm, and it was nothing more than magic, thinking what life gave to him

 

"Wait, sir!" he ran to him before Castiel getting to the car. "I wanted to tell you that..." he stopped to catch his breath. "I wanted to tell you that you are my idol. I love all of your work and I couldn't be anything more than amazed at working for you. I was watching you since I was a teen and you made me love fashion and find the passion of my life." he mumbled.

 

Castiel smiled wide at him. "Well, this will make our cooperation even more pleasurable. It was nice to meet you" he said still smiling as he got in the white car. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a photographer and Castiel is a famous designer. They will work together until Castiel asks Dean to be his new model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting that long, I swear to post more often now that school starts. I can only write only under pressure, so I will be very creative XD
> 
> Request from @whitecrawace For my 3,000 (+591) follower thanksgiving. This is mostly inspired by “The assassination of Gianni Versace”. I hope you like it, this will have two chapters.
> 
> (1.Ship: Dean x Castiel 2. The stage of their relationship: strangers, later Castiel is Dean’s boss 3.Universe: Castiel is a famous clothes designer (Calvin Klein kind of thing) and Dean used to be a designer but gave up on this career plan. 4.Description: Castiel sees Dean during a Fashion show. He is a photographer but Castiel feels like Dean could be his perfect inspiration… So he offers Dean a chance to become his new model.)

Dean got into the building, that Castiel Novak worked. He was full of eagerness and anxiety for his first day as a model. He had never tried that before and he had no idea what would he do, or where. He was sitting in a chair in a hallway that they told him, and waited for fifteen minutes, biting his nails from impatience.

 

"But, why would he want me to be his model, we didn't even talk, I was simply his photographer, I won't handle to wait longer..." he thought and looked around, in case he could find someone that would tell him in how much time he could see him. No one. "Calm down, don't be annoying, he offered you a job, don't pressure him, he's your idol, don't make him mad from the first day." He couldn't wait anymore and started walking around nervously, until Benny Lafitte appeared in the door, with a small smile on his face. "I didn't expect you to be that apprehensive, it's not that big deal anyway," he told him and Dean stared at him, full of anxiousness.

 

 

"Can I see him now?"

 

 

"Yeah, he didn't want anyone to interrupt him for some time, that's why it took me long to call you. Get in" he told him and made a motion to him to walk in. Dean followed sweat all over his forehead. Then he saw the designer in a big white room, sitting in a small office in the corner, designing, absorbed in his paper. The walls in the room had big pairs of black painted wings, that contrasted with the light white background. The wings didn't have a specific shape, in some forms they seemed to be broken, in others they were big, open and majestic, and in some, they were curled up. The whole world knew that Castiel had an obsession with angels, but he didn't expect a big studio with walls that were covered with incredible designs of wings, something that couldn't but make Dean freeze and stand there, to observe them. It was magical. The whole room was a painting.

 

Benny understood immediately what distracted Dean that much, and he gently pushed him in the back, singing him to get closer to Mr. Novak's office. Dean, after he managed to get back to reality, he walked up to the white-dressed 'angel' and smiled anxiously. 

 

"Mr. Novak, my name is Dean Winchester. I am the guy that worked as a photographer for your winter collection. You offered me a job as your model" he managed to say without stuttering. He could remember that he never was like that for anyone. He wanted to shake his hand and tell him how much he loved his work and him as a person, he wanted to comment all of his collection from the beginning of his career, and he wanted to say how much he loved each small change to his style. That his clothes were only white at the start, how beautiful the blue details he added later were, and in the end how it got better with the black and red colors. Dean loved that. In the flawless white cloth, these colored details were the highlights. But instead of saying all these, he froze there when he saw that the designer kept ignoring him and working into something.

 

He was designing an elegant white suit that ended to a V line in the back and had blue lines in the seams. It was simple but you wouldn't see it or imagine it just like that. 

 

When Castiel was over he looked up at Dean and smiled at him. Dean hadn't seen him smile when he met him in the studio, and in his interview on TV, he rarely did. It warmed his heart. And Castiel wasn't talking. He kept staring at him, deep in the eyes. With his own sparkling blue. It was the only color in the room, except the white walls and the white suit, along with the black designed wings. His eyes were magnetic and attracted Dean even more. None of them talked for a few minutes. Dean was lost, watching every detail in Novak's face, but what could he see to the young photographer?

 

After Castiel stood up from his chair and walked to the other side of the room, he stood in front of the window. His figure in the light, this white figure in the sunlit room, was something magical. He looked for a moment outside. He radiated peace and harmony in a way Dean had never felt before and he couldn't also define. Later, Castiel walked a little in the room and stood for a minute with his back against the wall. The way he was standing, fit exactly in front of a pair of broken black wings that extended all over the wall. 

 

Dean looked at him thrilled and he couldn't hold himself. "This is your pose from the cover of Marie Claire, with these wings and the title 'Angel of Fashion', a year ago!" he said excited and smiled. 

 

Castiel laughed immediately, closing his eyes and smiling wide at Dean for a moment. It was the most beautiful scene Dean had never seen, and the first thing he thought was to capture it with his come, even if he couldn't. "You have a beautiful smile" Dean dared to say and Castiel stopped laughing and looked at him confused. "Oh, really?" he spoke for the first time. 

 

"Yeah. Talking as a photographer and observing the lighting of the room and how you stand with this background, smiling, it seems like a real painting to me. A real angel laughing. You truly have an amazing smile that you don't show often. But that makes you more charming." he said and Castiel walked to his place. "I had to hear something that good for so long. Thank you. I will consider smiling more often" he touched his shoulder. "And I can't believe that you still remember that cover. Actually, I am lucky to have such an inspiration like angels. They are everywhere. In art, they are the most beautiful shape with the most magic characteristics. And it's my honor to work for something like that. If I didn't have that passion, I don't know how would I achieve all these. I owe everything to them." he said and looked around to the whole room. "Fallen rebels, soldiers of life and God, angels jealous of the gift of a soul, angels that their grace is meant to protect or destroy humanity. That's what I try to show through what I love most, design. And even if people can't get the meaning of my art, I care that anything I do is full of feelings and an important story for me. I don't want anything else to feel more happy and complete."

 

"I understand all these. I can feel the love or the pain behind what you've designed. I can't understand the same story as you, but I can be inspired and feel. Like I said you inspired me. I tried to design once, but this wasn't for me. I realized that my job was to capture masterpieces like yours. If you allow me, I can spy the beauty behind things and make it shine. It might be stupid, but for me, it's the truth"

 

"It's always beautiful. I feel flattered. I didn't know that doing what completes me as a person, can inspire anyone."

 

"Is that really what completes you?"

 

"Why wouldn't?" Castiel seemed slightly confused. 

 

"And what about love?" Dean asked and Castiel's smile disappeared. 

 

"Love? I don't think that I would ever be in love. I never found it no matter how hard I tried. If I wasn't devoted to what I love now, I could have lost it. But I don't need love. I have all I need. I have nothing missing from me. Only fools believe in love. Only the ones that their lives are incomplete. I never needed it." he stared at him. He had turned cold and slightly angry in seconds. 

 

Dean knew that he shouldn't ask that personal questions. He regretted it. But he knew that Novak didn't mean what he said. He wanted to believe it, but he couldn't. How was it possible, that this man didn't find love? He was perfect, he had everything. He had a beautiful soul, he could see it. How no one loved him ever? Dean was full of questions now. 

 

Castiel sighed and signed to Benny. "That was it for today. Benny will take your measurments and I will call you in three days. Maybe later. You can go. 

 

"Nice to meet you," Dean said before leaving. 

 

No answer.


End file.
